JeanMarco
by joostthecow1
Summary: Being the new kid on the first day of high school could never be fun. Having just moved to Boston after living in South Glens Falls all Marco's life was equally not as fun. Put the two together, and boy, was it a rodeo. His family had moved to Boston in the last weeks of August prior to the school year due to a major job opening for his mother. Then he meets Jean. JEANMARCO
1. Chapter 1

Being the new kid on the first day of high school could never be fun. Having just moved to Boston after living in South Glens Falls all Marco's life was equally not as fun. Put the two together, and boy, was it a rodeo. His family had moved to Boston in the last weeks of August prior to the school year due to a major job opening for his mother. Marco hadn't wanted to leave the quiet comforts of SGF and the Marathon Dance at South High. He'd only been part of two dances, as a freshman and again as a sophomore. He'd be starting his junior year without his friends at home, his winters at West Mountain, his summers at Lake George. Technically, Glens Falls was a city, but it was nothing like Boston. Boston was all lights and cars and sounds, while home had been quiet nights and the distant beat of cars on the northway. Everything was so _different_. They'd moved into an house close to the school about a week ago, and Marco had one more week before school started at Fenway High School.  
He was sitting in the living room on their new dark gray couch, texting one of his friends from home, Selah. She'd lived near SGF, in Gansevoort. She went to the same high school as he did.  
 **Marco:** how's it at home?  
 **Selah:** same old, fboys trying to party before school starts, neighbors kept me up blasting some gangster crud  
 **Marco:** Oh boy, was it the entire lacrosse team again?  
 **Selah:** yep. It was our good friend hats a lot and his salty boyfriend  
 **Marco:** ah, those two

Selah stopped responding, so Marco put his phone down and turned his attention to the TV, where the local news anchor was currently describing a murder near the Boston Commons.  
 _Wonderful,_ Marco thought. _Cities come with crime too._ His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.  
"Could you get that, Marco?" His mother called from upstairs. Marco stood up and walked to the front door, which he opened, and was subsequently greeted by a mother and son. Or at least he assumed they were a mother and son.  
"Hello there, I'm Rose Kirschstein, and this is my son Jean. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood! We always bake bread for new neighbors." The woman held out a loaf of bread wrapped in tinfoil.  
Marco hadn't exactly been listening to her, he'd been looking at the boy, Jean. He was tall, with undercut hair that was blond on top and dark under. He had bright amber eyes and a quirky smile. He wore cuffed skinny jeans and a band tee, as well as an earing in his left ear. Marco found himself thinking, _well damn,_ but quickly cleared his mind and took the bread from Rose.  
"My name's Marco, thank you very much!" Marco smiled as his mom came down the stairs in a hurry to greet her neighbors.  
"And I'm Johanna! Nice to meet you both!" His mother took the bread from him. "We moved in last week from Upstate New York."  
"Boston must be very different for you, then!" Rose looked back at Marco. "What grade are you going into this year, Marco?"  
"Eleventh. At Fenway." He smiled again, though it was directed more at Jean. Jean smiled back, that same quirky smile that was almost a smirk. _Damn._  
"Sick I'm gonna be a junior too. We might have some classes together. I could show you the school." Jean spoke for the first time, his voice betraying his mother's sweet voice. His was more, like a guy's, yes, but there was something else in his voice that Marco couldn't quite pinpoint.  
"Oh, wonderful!" Johanna spoke for Marco. "We've been wondering when he could explore the school, but if you could show him, that'd be great!"  
Jean nodded in response and turned to Marco. "Number's 741-9887. Whenever you wanna go over there, let me know."  
"Thanks, Jean."  
"Would you two like to come in? We made lemonade yesterday, and my daughter Maia made macarons too. She's with one of the other neighbors right now, but she wouldn't mind!" Johanna stepped aside to let them in.  
"We'd love to, right Jean?" Rose stepped inside, but Jean lingered outside.  
"Sorry, but I'm supposed to be with Connie at the skatepark." Jean turned as his mother stepped further in with Johanna. "Text me later, Freckles." He turned his head over his shoulder with a wink.  
Marco stood in the door, dumbfounded, as Jean walked away. The _wink_.  
 _Oh jeez.  
Oh dear.  
Oh God.  
Hot damn. _


	2. Chapter 2

Marco lay in bed on his phone later that night, talking to Selah again.

 **Selah:** how's Boston marcooo  
 **Marco:** It smells like salt  
 **Selah:** so like our good buddy  
 **Marco:** Haha, yeah  
 **Marco:** I met a cute dude  
 **Marco:** kinda hipstery  
 **Marco:** He called me freckles  
 **Marco:** Selah?  
 **Selah:** ooooooh ooooh ya findin a duuuuuude  
 **Marco:** I'm supposed to text him about showing me around the school  
 **Selah:** well hop to it boy

Typical Selah. Trying to get him hooked up. As usual. He typed in the number Jean had given him earlier.

 **Marco:** Hi Jean, it's Marco, so maybe tomorrow could we go over to the school? If you're free, that is

Seconds. Minutes. Marco turned his attention away. He went downstairs in search of lemonade, and when he walked back into his room, his phone had a notification. It was Jean.

 **Jean:** sure freckles ill be at ur house around 12  
 **Jean:** also whats yer snapchat  
 **Marco:** Haha are you always gonna call me that? And it's marcob23  
 **Jean:** maybe  
 **Jean:** added you  
 **Jean:** gn dude see you tomorrow

Marco awoke to the sounds of police sirens outside. He lifted his head off the pillow and looked at his alarm clock.  
 **8:00am**  
The sirens got louder and louder, and they continued until it sounded like they were right outside. He swung his legs off the bed and hurried downstairs.  
"Mom?" He called. "Mom, what's happening? Maia?" Marco found his mother on the front porch, talking quickly with a police officer.  
"Mom?" She turned around at the sound of his voice, and the officer headed off. He looked at her expectantly.  
"Marco...There's been another homicide. At the end of the street." Marco's eyes widened, and he looked down towards the cop cars. "Nobody we know. It was a girl, about your age."  
"I can't believe it. In our neighborhood? That's..that's really scary." His mom looked at him. She was tall, not as tall as he was, but tall enough that she barely had to look up at him.  
"I know. You and Jean be careful today walking to the school, alright? I have to leave for work soon, and Maia slept over at her friend' 'll be over at the school today too."  
Marco nodded in response, and his mom smiled at him and headed to her car. "Be safe, Marco!"  
Jean showed up at 12, as he said he would. He'd knocked on the door when Marco was getting his paper that showed all the room numbers of his classes. Marco hurried to the door to answer it.  
"Sup freckles." Jean was dressed sloppily, in sweatpants (as the day had been abnormally cold) and another band t-shirt, this time one that Marco recognized.  
"You like Twenty Øne Pilots?"  
"Yeah, they're pretty good. Wanna get going?"  
Marco nodded and stepped out of the house, locking the door. They walked up the street and around the corner, not speaking much.  
"There it is. The ol' Devil's Temple." Jean chuckled as he spoke.  
"The Devil's Temple, huh. That's a nice name for the school."  
"You'll understand once you meet the teachers, Marco." Marco's heart skipped. Jean hadn't called him by his name yet. _Get it together, Marco._  
"Will I now? I happen to enjoy school."  
Jean snickered at his statement.  
"Hey, come on. It's not that weird."  
"You're a regular dork, aren't ya?"  
"I guess I am."  
"You're a cute dork though."  
Marco blushed. "You think?"  
"Oh yeah. Now come on, let's go inside."  
Marco followed Jean into the school and as Jean was showing him around, a dark haired boy with cool green eyes carrying a duffel bag rushed over to them.  
"Jean you asshole! Connie told me you took my skateboard!" Give it back!" The kid whacked Jean with his bag. "Where's my board?"  
Jean was looking at the guy with the most adorable look of amusement on his face. He obviously had something to do with the missing skateboard.  
"Dunno, Eren. Maybe you should check the dump behind the park." Jean snickered at the brunette.  
"Oh, Jeanny Boy, you fucking wish you hadn't."


End file.
